


Even if I’m destroyed, as long as it’s in your hands

by cassiem



Series: All I Have Is You [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo and Jiho's relationship is tumultuous, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if I’m destroyed, as long as it’s in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide'. I would recommend you read that first (it's super short, hence why I thought it needed a sequel...)

The first time it had happened, Jaehyo had been cocky, pretending he knew what he was doing as he grabbed Jiho’s cock through his jeans, bit Jiho’s lip and heard the younger man’s moan.

He hadn’t, of course. He had only fucked girls before, felt breasts and soft hair, not this, not this hard coarseness that was _so_ Jiho. Still, he pretended, and Jiho bought it, grabbing his hair and begging for Jaehyo to fuck him.

When Jaehyo had woke the next morning, sticky with come and dried sweat, he had slid out of bed, head pounding, trying not to wake Jiho, who was snoring peacefully (a habit the whole band hated) and sprawled across the whole bed.

Jaehyo didn’t so much as look back as he left Jiho’s room. He hasn’t looked back since.

//

He woke up from his nap on the lounge and sat up, grimacing as the sweat that had caused him to be stuck to the lounge pulled free with an unnerving squelch. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep – or at least for as long as he did.

“Anyone home?” He called out, looking at his watch and fussing with his hair. He had slept for three hours. Oops.

“Yeah.” Jiho said.

Jaehyo jumped a foot into the air and laughed awkwardly. “Yah, Jiho, don’t scare me like that! I didn’t know you were home.”

Jiho, who was leaning against the wall in an almost too casual way, just smiled a wry smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well… Better put some clothes on.” Jaehyo said, standing up.

Jiho said nothing, only looked at Jaehyo with those cat eyes that Jaehyo hated.

No, he didn’t. He loved them. Not that he’d tell Jiho that.

As he walked past Jiho, hurrying to try to get to his room and put some clothes on, he felt Jiho’s hand on his bicep and was pulled to an abrupt stop. He just looked down at the hand on his arm stupidly, then up at Jiho, whose face was unreadable, eyes dark.

“What the hell happened last week? Are we going to talk about it?” Jiho muttered.

Jaehyo’s chest froze and he found it hard to breathe. Shit, shit. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, reverberating through his body, was sure that Jiho could feel it where they were touching. Still, he played it off. “What do you mean, Jiho-ah? Can’t get enough of me?”

//

Jiho didn’t know what he was doing but when those words left Jaehyo’s mouth and he smiled that stupid fucking smirk Jiho’s stomach dropped to his knees and his mouth dried up.

So he did the only thing he could think of, which was to grab Jaehyo and kiss him. The other man’s hair was rough under his fingers, but his mouth was soft, so damn soft, and Jiho felt his cock stir in his pants.

He broke off with a gasp as Jaehyo slid his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies flush together. Jiho could feel Jaehyo’s erection against his thigh and let out a noise that wasn’t quite a moan, and Jaehyo responded by kissing Jiho again, pinning him against the wall, thrusting a thigh between Jiho’s legs.

Jiho’s tongue reached out and touched the bottom of Jaehyo’s lip, and Jaehyo opened his mouth with a shudder. Jiho reached down and felt Jaehyo’s erection through his flimsy boxes, slipped a hand underneath, ran a hand over the head of Jaehyo’s cock and enjoyed the groan that Jaehyo responded with.

“Fuck… Jiho… I’ve wanted this for – so damn long.” Jaehyo managed to gasp out between kisses. Jiho didn’t bother to respond, just turned Jaehyo around so he was being pinned against the wall and lowered himself to his knees.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Jiho said, looking up at Jaehyo through lidded eyes, stroking Jaehyo’s cock deliberately.

//

Jaeheyo's lust was a beast, taking over his every thought, and right now it was thinking _Jiho Jiho Jiho Jiho Jiho Jiho Jiho Jiho_. This was nothing like last time, this was Jiho being in control, Jiho making the rules, and Jaehyo _loving_ it.

The sight of Jiho on his knees, cock in hand, was almost too much for Jaehyo to handle, and he felt his stomach spasm, knew he was close. Jiho’s eyes were dark, almost black as he licked up the length of Jaehyo’s cock.  
“You know what I want you to do.” Jaehyo exclaimed breathlessly, thrusting his hips forward.

“Say it, Jaehyo.” Jiho snarled, almost angrily.

“Jiho-aaaahhh…” Jaehyo inhaled as Jiho took his cock in his mouth. “I want you to suck me off… please.”

Jiho obliged.

//

After it was over, and after they had parted awkwardly without so much as a word, Jaehyo had gone and laid face down on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

What the fuck was he doing? The first time was an accident, that’s all, a drunken mistake that anyone could make. The second time was clearly an accident on Jiho’s part, and he hadn’t meant anything by it.

After all, Jaehyo was straight. Not gay. Not gay at all.

He couldn’t be.

So why the hell did he have butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of Jiho?

//

Jiho, in his room, balled up his fist and drove it into his pillow.

Accident. That’s all it was. He hadn’t meant to kiss Jaehyo, hadn’t meant to go further than that.

So why had he?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Voodoo doll by VIXX (who are awesome and you should check them out if you haven't already).


End file.
